


Alluring

by AquatiiicColony



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Asexual Character, Drabble, F/M, MerMay, Mermaids, Pirates, Sonic ain't interested into your singing girl, unlikely friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquatiiicColony/pseuds/AquatiiicColony
Summary: Any angelic tune would be enough to viciously snatch a sailor or pirate from their ship and plunge them into the depths of the treacherous deep blue... but not this pirate. His own fantasies didn’t involve any beauty in his life, as only the thrill of the adventure is enough to keep him satisfied. Who knew that, however, one little taste of danger has gotten him to meet a creature that only existed in fairy tales? He isn’t sure if he should stay pinned to the ship... or to be intrigued by the mystery that lies within this mermaid. (Inspired by the Mermay prompts)
Relationships: Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Alluring

**Author's Note:**

> I never expected to write more Sonic in 2K20 but here we are. Now, I'm not the biggest Sonamy shipper out there, but this was an idea that I thought it would be too cute to write about. Yes, this AU of Pirate/Mermaid has been done to death but I was inspired by a little twist in this: That a pirate wouldn't be infatuated by a mermaid/siren's voice and I thought that'd be neat for Sonic and Amy (we also need more ace headcanons dangnabbit!).
> 
> So um here's this drabble for Mermay. It's not gonna turn into a grand story or anything as it's just a drabble prompt purely for fun purposes (and make you Sonamy shippers happy). Also, excuse Sonic's pirate dialect lol. Anywho, on with the drabble!~

Sonic The Hedgehog has _always_ been a stickler when it comes to danger.

Danger was like a _drug._ It was the type of drug that has a withdrawal that will make anyone’s mouth spill a stream of saliva from their lips, licking them and savoring the sweet sweet taste of that danger, that feeling that would gush through your veins that would make you as giddy as a little child in a candy store with sweets that are ten times their size. It was a drug that would only make you feel more and more excited as the stakes got higher and you couldn’t help but emit a laugh that scraped the skies and frighten the tropical fowl that love to feast on the fish you’ve caught.

It was something that the teenage prodigy can’t get enough of. It was an addiction that would keep him going for days, perhaps even weeks, without drinking a single sip of water or biting a chunk of fish. It made those boring days of being stranded in the middle of the saltwater liquid that was filled with the kind of aquatic animals that would give him nightmares much more fulfilling. It made his phobia of the sea seem insignificant to everything and anything else. It made his journey _fun,_ making him feel like a wee kid again.

...He had _no_ idea that his adrenaline was going to be cut short soon.

His trusty old blade has seen better days. It was a jagged cutlass that contained several hairline cracks to spread throughout it, and some of those cracks have been dented in far enough that if pressured enough, it would slice the darn thing in half. A silky blue cloth was wrapped around the golden handle, obscuring the severed crack that would make the sword useless if it weren’t being held together. It was a piece of metal that is not worth a dime, but it was something that Sonic has held since day one. It was something he has held since the day he declared that he was going to be a pirate.

_Ol' Caliburn... don’t fail me now._

That old saying must have been cemented in his head by now. It was all he could think of to prevent him from sweating buckets, to prevent him from losing his bravado and confidence that was seemingly unbreakable. A pirate is to never lose their composure in a fight, not unless they want their head cleaved off. It was ludicrous to be crying to a parent now, to beg to be brought into the normal life instead of pillage, and Sonic _refused_ to wound his pride for the sake of it all.

Going down without a fight is more rewarding than that, as it means that it would be counted for something rather than giving it all up and pleading. Thus, with a cunning smirk plastered across his peach muzzle, his cutlass kissed against the blade with as much force as he could muster. He would have loved to see how the squawking bird could shatter his spirit, cause a fissure in his stubbornness.

He would have _loved_ to see him try.

“Ye think ye could come around and take what’s left of me ship? Me crew? Heh, dat only proves dat ye only want what’s comin’ from da best...” His smirk stretched further; his yellowed teeth glinting in the sun. “Ain’t dat right, bird brain?”

He enjoyed seeing a shade of red dust over the hawk’s beak. Those pointy, sensitive ears of his might be ringing from how high pitch the offended squawk was coming from the Babylonian, but he honestly couldn’t care any less. This was a duel that he has waited for _months_ for, one where a battle wasn’t so easy rushing into, and he would waste any second off of his rival’s precious time if it meant bringing some fun into his tedious life.

The attack coming from the Babylonian was much more erratic and formless rather than calm, as evident by that ear-splitting screeching, slamming against the cutlass with aggressive blows as if doing the action would shred the opponent’s blade apart; piece by piece. It was something that Sonic was accustomed to by now, and so with each blow, he blocked it with the brunt of Ol’ Caliburn.

A laugh was snorted from his black, bean-like nose. “A little feisty, aren’t ye?”

The anger fuming out of the bird could have rivaled a certain member of the blue pirate’s crew, and he would have noted that he found those glittering, ocean-blue eyes to be cute if it weren’t for the person who owned those eyes hated his guts and wanted his head to be on a silver platter that would be sold to the rich. It might have been a life-threatening, dire kind of situation, but it was no skin off of this hedgehog’s nose.

The only thing that would make this greater is if he has officially won the match. That he would earn Jet’s stolen riches or - no, no, there was something even grander than that. Something even _greater_ than that: That map of his. Sonic would find the most dangerous, sacred places out there at the palms of his hands. Oh, that would be so great. Then... no one would make fun of the pirate who can’t swim.

But... before he could, before he could brag at his victory at Jet for the umpteenth time, a melodic tune surpassed through the fight as if the fight itself was transparent and nothing of any significance. It was not the waves that lapped against the creaking, wooden ship, and it was not the sounds of dolphins that would break the intensity of this fight.

No, it was... _serenity._ A soft sound that akin to the sound of a caring mother singing a lullaby to their child. The sound of wind passing through wind chimes. The sound of birds tweeting in the calmest of weather. It was so sweet that it could give a pirate cavities instead of scurvy. It was so sweet that the movements of the green-furred bird were halted to a complete and utter stop, making all of his limbs freeze instantaneously.

Instead of rather focusing on the song, Jet was affected by it. A dullness coated over his eyes, eradicating all of the ferocity he showed earlier. His arms slumped and sagged over his hips, swinging from their sockets. His scowl shifted into a lopsided, stupefied grin that made it looked like he has suffered too many blows to the head. The notes took over his entire mind and body like Sonic didn’t matter anymore.

To say the danger-loving pirate was aggravated was an understatement. How could such a silly little song be enough to make his rival a drooling, lovesick mess? It was stupid, gosh darn stupid, and it has gotten his gloveless fingertips to tug at the ends of the red banana that is wrapped snugly around the crown of his head in frustration. He could have started pulling his quills out if this situation wasn’t so bizarre and out of the blue.

He snapped his fingers in front of the hawk. _“Hey!_ What’s da matter with ye?” He wanted to sock him - in the head or the mouth. “We were fightin’ here!”

Nothing could break the spell. Nothing could snap the rival out of his sudden funk. All of Sonic’s words went out from one ear and out the other. Not even plucking a feather could be enough to snap him out of it. All attempts proved to be worthless as something appeared to come out from the deep, and Sonic believed at first it was a female overboard if it weren’t for that magenta, scaled tail to be poking out.

It was kind of funny. Most individuals out there, mainly men, would see a creature like this and be blabbering incoherently about how they are destined to be together and that they are the Romeo and Juliet of this reality, and that they are two halves of a whole. All Sonic could see was just a pink hedgehog with a red spaghetti-strapped top and a tail. It was not to say he didn’t find her to be pretty - but he didn’t find her to be ugly either.

Intrigued might have been the right word for it. He edged towards the railing of his ship, raising a brow at the singing hedge - merm - no, merhog. Only, she wasn’t singing anymore. Her bare hands were curled up into fists and were resting on her hips. Each of her cheeks was puffed up to the point it would make a pufferfish embarrassed and Sonic would have found it to be endearing if he wasn’t being glared at.

This was awkward.

“Umm...” He cleared his throat. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “Are ye... are ye mad with me?”

The mermaid wasted no time answering. A huff puffed out from her beady little nose. “Of _course_ I am, you rat! I was hoping you would be charmed by my voice, but all you care about is some stupid fight that could get you killed!” She slammed her wrists into the water, causing a splash that hit against her exposed back. “You didn’t even notice me _once!”_

Yup. Sonic was _definitely_ confused. His elbows lightly brushed against the wooden, splintered railing, and he rested his cheeks in his hands. His emerald eyes cast unamusement. He believed that mermaids would have this alluring, soothing voice, but this one was more grating. Was he _supposed_ to be infatuated with her voice?

“Well... I’m noticin’ ye _now,_ pinky. And why do ye care ‘bout if I die or not anyway?” He tiled his head to the side. His eyebrows creased in questioning. “Aren’t mermaids supposed ta kill sailors and pirates and anyone else dat drifts off ta sea?”

An index finger was raised and a reprimand would have followed, but the merhog’s body deflated the second those words hit her. She twirled a single strand of her short hair and fidgeted with the pearl bracelet on her right wrist, taking each bit of those questions into consideration. She knew that the whole deal with mermaids singing and dragging someone to the bottom of the ocean was what her kind was known to be about, but... she didn’t want that to be the only thing they are known about.

She used her voice as means to communicate, to interact with the land dwellers, but... but would she end up doing the same as her _kin?_ She doesn’t know, but the fact that there’s someone out there who doesn’t fall head over heels for her voice was something entirely new.

She _liked_ it.

“No...” she answered, her voice lowering to a sing-song tone, “Not _all_ of them are like that. I thought my voice would be the one way to get anybody to notice me...” Her head was raised and her reptilian pair of jade eyes locked onto the pirate. Was it just her or were her cheeks getting hotter? “But... I guess... there are other ways, huh?”

A smirk returned to Sonic’s face, and it was one that wasn’t filled with mischief. It was more of being playful or simply being amused by this strange yet interesting creature. He wasn’t sure what it was about her - maybe being part fish? - that intrigued him so, but... he might take a risk in leaping in the water if it means having a friendly conversation with her.

He ignored the Babylonian that was drooling a puddle from that melody, only giving him a swift kick to the side and knocking him out cold because of it. He then slouched his posture, making himself appear more relaxed rather than restless like he usually is.

“There definitely is, lass. What’s y’er name?”

The mermaid is now flustered. How strange. Usually, pirates are flustered around _her._ “A-Amy...”

That smirk turned to a gentle smile; one he shared with plenty of his crewmates. “Well, nice ta meet ya, Amy. Name’s Sonic.”

He gestured to himself with a proud gesture, causing Amy to explode in giggles. This was a strange time, a strange encounter, and Sonic would have thought this was a dream. He wouldn’t mind it being one.

He wouldn’t mind letting time slow down for _just_ this one moment.


End file.
